sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday/Personality and Relationships
Personality Despite being a Shichibukai, Friday puts his business first above all else. Befitting his position as a CEO, he treats every conversation as though it's being made as a transaction, not willing to give people information unless they have given him something in return, such as stating their reasons for asking their questions. Despite this, Friday has gotten excited over his collection of statues, or whenever gambling has been mentioned, getting ahead of himself and becoming very eccentric. Throughout the majority of his appearances, Friday displays a very carefree attitude, only becoming serious whenever he feels it is needed, mostly found within his battles. He seems to be very stingy with his services, often requiring his clients to pay him with more than they truly need to. He takes satisfaction in exploiting people's weaknesses, as well as their greed for money, going as far as tempting them with offers that will lead to their downfall. He has displayed a habit of biting the inside of his lip whenever he is in deep thought. He is very prideful of his gambling expertise, displaying annoyance with those that think they can beat him initially, and then messing with their head when he is fully aware of winning. Despite his pride, he despises cheaters during his bets, stating that a person's true nature is found whenever they are gambling. He is very keen whenever someone is cheating, catching their actions almost immediately. He claims that he deals with gambling similarly to a chess game, where moving a piece to an incorrect spot can cause failure for that player, which causes them to stumble and change their battle style. With this in mind, he has also shown the ability to find out someone's tell quickly, which gives him the upper-hand within his games. Friday can hide his tell very well, where very little have found out that his pupil expands slightly whenever he is put into a corner. Due to his Devil Fruit powers, Friday seems widely uninterested within gaining anymore money, but rather seeks the thrill of gambling against worthy adversaries more. While this may be true, Friday is a very luxurious man, discarding anything that becomes inadequate for his tastes, such as getting dirt on his shoes and then promptly ordering new ones. Friday considers himself a generous man, especially when his players are in debt to him. He gives them the opportunity to fight for their right to leave the island without any harm, or end up being sold into slavery. If people refuse, then he ends up encasing them within gold so that they can be sold into slavery, as he doesn't like to cause unnecessary blood splatter. Within the Underworld, Friday is known as "Dirty Money". He only deals within the slavery district of the Underworld, selling those he has encased within gold for a price. However, he doesn't sell his slaves for money, but rather for information that isn't too well known, since he doesn't like to be kept out of the loop on the events of other islands. Friday has a collection of golden statues within his chambers, only permitting authorized personnel in entering and gazing at the beauty of them. Of all the people he's turned to gold, he only seems to keep those that hold Devil Fruit powers. He seems to have a distaste for other Devil Fruit users, as his reasons for encasing and keeping them is that if they are not killed, their Devil Fruits will stay out of circulation, and that would be one less Devil Fruit user in the world. He claims that this is his actual reason for becoming a pirate, so that he may have a collection of all the Devil Fruits. However, when asked what he is going to do after he's achieved his goal, he refuses to answer. As the acting king of Halcyon, Friday seems to treat his subjects fairly, giving them a say in matters involving diplomatic relations, or something that has changed within the government. Upon buying Halcyon from the previous king, Friday promised, and delivered, that all the residents living at the time would no longer have to worry about living a life of poverty, as with him as the new king, everyone now lives a luxurious life style. Despite focusing more on his business, the Gold Stripe Kingdom has no crime rates, nor does it have any bad relations with any other kingdoms. This is due to Friday's own doing, as he single-handedly fixed all the issues the previous monarchy caused. He cares for his citizens, and does everything in his power to make sure they live good lives for generations. However, this free and luxurious life-style only stems to the residents from the previous kingdom, as newer residents must gain income via their own means. During his teenage years, Friday was known as a rebellious person, often ignoring people who believe they have authority over him, including his mother. This was due to his parents never being around, or caring enough, to take care of him, so he had to learn the world by himself. Stripes, his former Captain, eventually encountered him one day, and seeing Friday using his Devil Fruit powers, offered him a position on his crew. Friday only accepted if he became the captain of the crew. After they fought, Friday lost, but admired Stripes during their battle and accepted. Despite still keeping his rebellious nature, due to his time in the Stripes' Pirates, Friday looked up to Stripes, and eventually gained some of his traits, mainly his carefree attitude. After the defeat and death of the other Stripes members, Friday went into a state of grieving and continued his pirating career by himself with what was left of the ship. It wasn't until he was offered a position within the Shichibukai that he snapped out of his trance and began the Gold Stripes Casino, an homage to his former crew, making sure that he protected everyone. After his loss against the Blooming Pirates, Friday went into a sudden realization that he's forgotten what it was like to be a true pirate, focusing too much on his memories and not going out into the world and explore. During this realization, he began to eat several amounts to cope with this, feeling that he's failed his former crew. During the Mariejois Arc, Friday says that he holds no resentment towards Apostle or any of the Blooming Pirates, but instead thanks them for what they've done to him, stating that he will change his ways and become the pirate Stripes would've wanted him to be. To tie into his carefree attitude, whenever someone around him becomes concerned with something, he tends to say "Dollaaa! Dollaaa!", which is his way of saying "Don't worry! Don't worry!" He also repeats this habit to himself whenever he feels that he's becoming anxious, usually getting him out of this state. Friday has his own distinct laughter style: "Gododododo". Relationships Stripes' Pirates Stripes Gold Stripe Kingdom Blooming Pirates T